Chinook Blackjack Run
by MosinM38
Summary: Set during the Jericho Episode "Blackjack". On a trip for livesaving anti-biotics. But is that all they will find?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it all. yada,yadda,yadda. Only my own created Characters.

Warnings: None.

Timeline: Bombs +61 Days (Episode Blackjack)

Series layout: This is set in the Chinook Series. It focus's around the Stout family 15 miles from a small town Called Chinook. Chinook is roughly 65 miles North of Jericho and 135 Miles south of Blackjack trading post.

Chapter series Layout:  
This is immediatly following a attack by local marauders. Dale Caflan was hit. That will be discussed later. Although some specifics arent mentioned in this chapter (Such as how they learned of Blackjack. and other stuff) will be covered later when I write the post-attack series.

Writers Commentary: I wrote this without slowly covering time until +61 days. I skipped to here because form here I can cover both directions (Post and Pre BlackJack) more easily than without this.  
For referance you might want to read "108 Gang", again before going further.

Also, it is not QUITE as good as I wanted but. Came out decent and I decided not to mess it up worse by "Fixing it" ;)

Feedback: Please leave. Even extreme Negative. I dont even mind Hate feedback. Just lets me know how it is going.

It was early in the morning when John, his wife Deb and son Grant made their way out of the house to the parked armored grain truck.  
John climbed in the drivers seat, Deb crammed in the middle while Grant took the passenger seat riding shotgun.

He took a parting look the back of the truck before departing.Instead of carrying grain like it was built for, it looked like it was going into a war zone.

It was carrying roughly 300 bushels of wheat, 200 pounds of salt and a few other assorted supplies for trading. A portable air compressor to refill the tires if needed or run air-powered tools to make any repairs to the truck filled what little space was left.

They pulled away from their buildings and soon pulled onto the county road leading to the highway.

For the longest time no one spoke. It was a grim setting. They needed a strong anti-biotic and a bunch of other basic medical supplies. With all their abilities to fend for themselves, medical abilities and supplies was the one thing they were lacking.

After a half hour of travel they banked onto the highway embarkment. The wheels hit pavement and they sped to the north.

Another half hour later John finally spoke, "You know this already.But keep sharp eyes out. There is predators everywhere. If you see one let me know... After that... well, we will see then."

Grant nodded silently and they kept going. No one spoke. The grimness of the situation had silenced all of them.

If they didn't find what they needed Dale Caflan would slowly die from his bullet wound. He had got hit in the left side. Although it missed the organs, infection had set in. What little they had hadn't worked. Then again Liquamiasone was a cattle anti-biotic.

Another half hour of driving went by. Nothing was said. Silent re-adjusting of positions and Deb's fierce clamp on her husbands arm were the only thoughts or movements within the truck.

As they drove they passed by miles of deserted buildings and fields. Cars lay in the ditch alongside the road. Occasionally a body was seen. The eerieness was unsettling. They only met one outfit on the drive north. A older ford pickup pulling a horsetrailer heading south. Both passed without incident. That was the only sign of a living thing on the drive.

However when they finally reached Blackjack they found it bustling with activity.  
Outside the building were a few parked pickups with the tailgates down, people selling off of them. People walked in and around the place.

Upon pulling the truck next to the entrance a gaurd came up.

"All weapons must be turned in," He said

John hesitated a moment then the gaurd spoke again, "You will get a ticket. You can pick them up on the way out."

Nodding John handed the weaponry in the truck over to the man. A shotgun, semi-automatic sniper rifle,3 handguns and 2 fully automatic AK-47s.

He waved them through after a few more moments and they pulled into the grounds.

John shut off the truck and pulled the keys out, "I will stay with the truck. Deb you look for what we need. Grant you follow her. Keep a close eye out. I dont trust anyone in this place better than I can throw them."

"Got it dad," Grant said then followed his mom into the fairgrounds.

As he did he watched the people around them. Some average looking people who looked as if they dreaded the place only wanting to leave quickly. Others who looked at the milling people with a predatory air. He scowled as he saw the few women lounging at the edge of the crowds obviously looking for "Customers" and the men slipping small bags of something to others.

He despised the place. It had all the feel of a scum bar.

They walked around a few stalls. Deb found 2 bottles of the anti-biotic she needed along with some other medical supplies. The man looked her over with a slick willy smile. Obviously thinking he could con a easier price. A look at the bleak looking younger man behind her made him think more carefully in his wording

"Yes. I am sure.You will not find a better deal than mine. You know I hate having to sell these supplies instead of giving them out but I am in dire need myself."

"But 60 pounds of salt apiece...and another 50 bushels of wheat for the rest...," her voice trailed off.

"I am sorry ma'am. But It cost me a great percentage of that just to get it... Now," he paused a moment to let his words sink in, "It is my deal or nothing... And... I am sure it is needed? Correct?" he smiled again and licked his lips.

Grant almost reached across the plywood boards serving as a table and strangled the man. Gouging the price becuase it was a life or death situation enraged him. However he looked at the BlackJack guards wondering around the crowds and thought better of it.

"Deal," Deb replied, "We will be back in a hour to conclude the deal."

"I will be right here. Ain't goin' no where," The man said with a laugh.

As they walked off Grant commented, "You know he gouged us right?"

"Yes. But we cannot do anything. It is this or Dale's life..."

Grant cut her off, "I know. I know."

They walked awhile longer and they drifted among the vendors.  
After asking a number of questions they were becoming convinced that people here would not be taking thier grain at fair prices. They likely would have to sell direct to the consumer.

Grant turned and looked down one group of vendors while Deb went to another group. He turned and looked back at the sound of a loud yell.

"SHARON!" Deb screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it all. yada,yadda,yadda. Only my own created Characters.

Warnings: None.

Timeline: Bombs +61 Days (Episode Blackjack)

Series layout: This is set in the Chinook Series. It focus's around the Stout family 15 miles from a small town Called Chinook. Chinook is roughly 65 miles North of Jericho and 135 Miles south of Blackjack trading post.

Chapter series Layout:  
This is immediatly following a attack by local marauders. Dale Caflan was hit. That will be discussed later. Although some specifics arent mentioned in this chapter (Such as how they learned of Blackjack. and other stuff) will be covered later when I write the post-attack series.

Writers Commentary: I wrote this without slowly covering time until +61 days. I skipped to here because form here I can cover both directions (Post and Pre BlackJack) more easily than without this.  
For referance you might want to read "108 Gang", again before going further.

Also, it is not QUITE as good as I wanted but. Came out decent and I decided not to mess it up worse by "Fixing it" ;)

--

Grant turned and saw Deb embracing Sharon. The long-lost daughter of the Carsons.She had embraced the girl. In return Sharon had gripped Deb tightly and began weeping.

He almost went up then as well but after looking at the people around them Grant decided to stay back a few moments.

Although Grant couldnt make out what was being said the 2 women chattered away for a moment or two. Then a man came up and Grant could clearly hear his voice.

"Come on.. We leaving," he said, grabbing Sharon's arm and started to drag her off.

"What do you think your doing?" Deb asked, becoming angry.

"She wants to come with me... Dontcha?" he said, first sneering at Sharon then glaring at Deb.

"I dont wanna go," Sharon said. She pulled away from him and her and Deb backed off.

"Oh yeah.You cost me a bit. Your coming with ME," He said with a emphasis.He slipped a snub-nosed .38 revolver from his pocket and pointed it inconspicuously at the 2 women. Weapons weren't allowed in Blackjack so he didnt want to make it noticable.

He was so concentrated on the 2 women he didnt even see Grant come up behind him. Before he could pull the trigger on the small handgun Grant had gripped his wrist holding the gun and jerked upwards.The man cursed and tried to turn to meet his new adversary. He turned partways and a hard left hit him in the side of the head. His head jerked back from the impact. Now stunned he swayed back and glared at Grant.

With a roar he charged straight at him. He received a steel-toed workboot to the shin. He doubled over gripping his leg. He turned his head upwards only to recieve a hard right to the chin. That was enough and he toppled backwards.

Grant watched the man topple. He caught something out of the corner of his eye as Deb screamed, "Behind you!"  
He turned and rammed a left into the gut of a charging man. The man halted a moment but the other 2 plowed into him. One grabbed him from behind and got his arms secured. The other two approached from ahead and grinned before they let loose the first punches. They hit hard and his head swam for a few moments.  
Before the second volley came. He kicked back as hard as he could. He felt his boot hit the guy's knee behind him. He was released but it was a 3 to 1 fight.

He was caught again and they were just readying for another round of punches when a fist came out of nowhere and clobbered the one man. Startled the other turned to face the newcomer when he too got a hard left to the face. Renewed Grant lurched backward throwing his captor off balance. He jerked loose and drove himself into the man's midriff toppling the both of them.  
Seconds later they were jerked upwards and tore apart.

The Blackjack gaurds had finally shown up. They had the 3 men who attacked him, the man claiming Sharon and another man Grant didn't know.

"What the Hell is going on?" The one gaurd asked.

"This man," The Sneerer said, "Tried to kidnap my girlfriend," He motioned towards Sharon.

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND," Screamed Sharon, "He was my captor..."

The gaurds looked uneasy... Behind the scenes they had allowed captivity, but they couldn't show that, seeing as how their official policy was no enslavement...

"Sir," Spoke up the newcomer, "That man had a concealed handgun," He pointed towards the .38 laying on the ground a short distance away.

The head gaurd looked at it...Looked at the Sneerer and his comrades and then back to Grant, Sharon and Deb...

"It looks like a case of word against word... We do have a witness here.. Whats your name?" The man asked the newcomer.

"Jake.. Jake Green" he answered.

"And you can verify that Erikson started it?" He motioned towards the Sneerer.

"Yes sir. When The girl refused to go with him he pulled the handgun and began threatening them."

The gaurds obviously wanted to let the matter drop. "For now we are letting both of you go.. if you start any trouble take it outside Blackjack. GO IT?" he emphasised.

A chorus of "Yes'es" Came back.

The gaurds broke up and the crowd that had gathered began dispersing.

Erikson walked up to the lead gaurd and spun him around.

"We had a deal," he hissed, "I can do my...trading.. of peoples in my debt and I could carry a concealed handgun. What the hell was that back there?"

"It is this... Several reasons. We had a PRIVATE deal. Noone knows about it and it would cause a helluva problem. Second human trading isn't allowed in the open. The fact that the girl openly and in front of dozens of witness'es refused to go with you wasnt exactly a case builder for you... AND for your own good. As a reputable trader we wouldn't want stuff...exposed... on you," The gaurd smiled coldly.

"You wouldn't," Erikson stammered, "I did as out agreement said.. And now you threaten to throw my operation in plain view?"

"No... Remember... Rumors "Leak" out..So don't cause any troubles in Blackjack and none gets caused... have a nice day. And never... NEVER touch me again," The man said with another cold smile and walked off.

Grant watched the 2 men converse then turned to Jake Green.

"Hey thanks.I woulda had my ass kicked if it hadn't been for you.Also...," he said pointing towards the 2 women, "I think they thank you to... Who knows what that animal might have done..."

Jake chuckled, "WOULD have had your ass kicked? Looked like it was already happening...But... Hey No problem...I been there before."

"Say I got a question. You said Green. Any relation to Johnston Green? Jericho's mayor," Grant asked.

Jake tensed a moment then spoke, "Yeah. He's my dad... And FORMER mayor of Jericho," Grant heard him mutter under his breath, "Dumbass Gray."

"Ok... Well. Anyway. Thanks again for the help," Grant turned and made to go.

"Wait a minute," Jake said, "Johnston said he overheard somone saying they had grain to sell in large quantity. That is you right?"

Grant looked at him closely, "Yeah. But how did you know?"

Jake chuckled, "Because your mom and that girl walked over to that grain truck over there. Seems logical to assume a grain truck and grain to sell... I havent seen many grain trucks out and moving."

Grant smiled, "Yeah we got some.Could we talk in say a half hour? We got a couple deals to conclude. Tell your dad to come over to the truck. I will let Dad do the dealing on it."

"Okay," With a wave Jake turned and walked to another part of Blackjack.

Grant walked back to the grain truck.

"So you finally showed up. Where you been?" Asked John.

"Been talking to that guy. Said he was Jake Green. Johnston Green's son. Said They are looking for some wheat." Grant said , "I told him to come over here in about a half hour and you could talk with them"

John nodded, "Help me unload the Salt and take it over to that guy. We want to get that stuff into our truck before something happens."

"In a minute dad," Grant said. He walked over to Sharon and grabbed her in a bearhug, "Hey there. How has stuff been going for you?"

She squirmed to get free. She pulled back panting, "Ohh. uh... fine..," She gasped. Grant looked at her with somewhat of a shocked look. She was quivering and appeared to be on the verge of tears.

John tapped Grant on the shoulder and they walked to the back of the truck.

"We talked awhile before you showed up. I should have found a way to tell you.. Sharon... She's had a rough time. She didn't even want me to touch her...She told us she has been traded with 3 differant men... Well.. You can imagine... Just give her some space..," He said.

Grant looked back at her and Deb who were sitting near the front of the truck.

"Damn... I didn't know...," Grant trailed off. He didn't finish and climbed into the back of the truck and began lowering bags of salt and wheat out of the back.

After awhile of unloading they had the 120 pounds of salt and 50 bushels of wheat sitting on the ground. With that unloaded Grant walked over to the man with the medical supplies and told him they had the stuff ready for him. He soon came over in a small half ton pickup pulling a trailor. After loading the stuff onto it, he handed over the precious medicanes. He also gave them a cooler and ice packs to keep them cool.

With 80 pounds of salt and another 250 bushels of wheat to trade John left Deb and Sharon at the truck and him and Grant began wandering around Blackjacks weapons tables.  
It sortof made Grant cold to think of it. The semi-automatics and half dozen of automatics they had basically minimum amounts of weapons compared to todays world. Now automatics were the rulers and heavy machine guns were the backers. There was even rumors of light armored vehicles making an appearance.

After awhile of wandering they had come up with basically nothing. Stuff was to expensive or of poor quality and not worth buying. John had previously said he wanted their truck empty when they left in order to have higher speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it all. yada,yadda,yadda. Only my own created Characters.

Warnings: None.

Timeline: Bombs +61 Days (Episode Blackjack)

Series layout: This is set in the Chinook Series. It focus's around the Stout family 15 miles from a small town Called Chinook. Chinook is roughly 65 miles North of Jericho and 135 Miles south of Blackjack trading post.

Chapter series Layout:  
This is immediatly following a attack by local marauders. Dale Caflan was hit. That will be discussed later. Although some specifics arent mentioned in this chapter (Such as how they learned of Blackjack. and other stuff) will be covered later when I write the post-attack series.

Writers Commentary: I wrote this without slowly covering time until +61 days. I skipped to here because form here I can cover both directions (Post and Pre BlackJack) more easily than without this.  
For referance you might want to read "108 Gang", again before going further.

This one REALLY lagged...But try as I could I haven't been able to edit it they way I wanted...Guess it is good enough.

--

Finally after much wandering Grant stopped at one table. It was full of pistols and submachine guns.  
After perusing it a few minutes his eyes fell on a Colt 1911 with the words "25 less than the rest" tag. He picked up the gun. A quick look said it all. "10MM Auto". It said on the barrel. You couldn't find shells for it.

"How much for this?" Grant asked the guy.

The man. A short guy who barely came up to Grants shoulder walked up and peered at the gun.  
"That comes with 400 rounds of shells," He said briskly.

"I didn't ask that. How much?" Grant repeated.

"Waaayyyyeeeelllllllll.. Lets see. I am gonna be honest. You realize you probably won't find any more shells for it? I aint gonna rip ya," He broke off and looked around Blackjack, "There's enough of that crap going on. What do you got?"

John came up behind and spoke. Causing Grant to jump at the sudden voice, "Wheat and salt."

The little man scratched his head, "Well...100 pounds of salt and 50 bushels of wheat should do it."

"Deal. But we only got 80 pounds of salt. That okay?" John asked quickly.

The man nodded. Grant and the little guy both looked at him in amazement. No dickering of any kind was odd.

John appeared quite serious. He pointed at thier truck, "Thats our truck. Show up and get it in 20 minutes."

As they walked away Grant turned to his dad, "What the hell was that about? Taking that deal so quick we could have dickered him down.Hell it even surprised him."

..."It's OK. He's good people." Grant understood his father more now than before. When his father said someone was 'good people' it was a badge of honor that a person could carry. It meant they were honest and honorable... that they shared the family's morals and ethics.

His father continued, "Old man Tanner mentioned him. Said he's been helping the refugees flowing through here at his own expense. If I can help keep him in business a little while longer I can help two or three people for the price of one." Grant understood.

Grant turned to look back at the man as he broke down his table to leave and get the Stouts grain and salt. A man not out for personal gain and thinking of others. As he turned away to keep walking Grant silently hoped he...and all others like him were kept safe for a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it all. yada,yadda,yadda. Only my own created Characters.

Warnings: None.

Timeline: Bombs +61 Days (Episode Blackjack)

Series layout: This is set in the Chinook Series. It focus's around the Stout family 15 miles from a small town Called Chinook. Chinook is roughly 65 miles North of Jericho and 135 Miles south of Blackjack trading post.

Chapter series Layout:  
This is immediatly following a attack by local marauders. Dale Caflan was hit. That will be discussed later. Although some specifics arent mentioned in this chapter (Such as how they learned of Blackjack. and other stuff) will be covered later when I write the post-attack series.

Writers Commentary: I wrote this without slowly covering time until +61 days. I skipped to here because form here I can cover both directions (Post and Pre BlackJack) more easily than without this.  
For referance you might want to read "108 Gang", again before going further.

--

The little man carted off the last of the stuff and waved at the Stouts as he disappeared into the crowd carrying the last of the salt.

John turned to the others, "The Greens haven't showed up. We got to leave now if we want to get back home relatively soon. I have a feeling we may have to check them later. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded agreement then began preparing to leave Blackjack. John made sure his weapons ticket was ready.

As they were about to climb into the truck Sharon's previous owner showed up with 4 of his friends.

"Hey you," He growled, motioning at John, "Give her back to me and no hard feelings.Ain't like you really need her. And I won't hold a grudge."

John turned around and slowly looked at the man. Grant had seen that look before. One of barely controlled rage. The last time he had seen that look it had ended with a 108 gang member laying senseless on pavement.

He walked to within a arms length of the man and calmly replied, "No. ...Why should we be scared of you? What I hear you are Blackjacks chained bulldog. You won't do shit."

The man started and his face began turning purple, "LIke hell. You know who I am?"

"No. And I don't care to," John turned from the man knowing what would happen. It did. Erikson made a wild punch towards John's back. Turning swiftly John clamped his hand onto the man's arm. Years of farm labor had given him muscles that the relatively soft man didn't have. He grabbed the arm and pulled it forword, his other hand reaching for Erikson's neck. His hand slipped onto his throat.

Inches away from a complete explosion John leaned towards the man's face. As he spoke it was in a harsh whisper. His rage enough that he couldn't speak properly, "If I EVER catch you near her... or another member of my family again... I will kill you, IF you are lucky," With that John shoved the man back.

He fell to the ground massaging his arm and throat. He got up and motioned to his guys. As they skulked off he shouted back, "Fine. See if I care. You keep your damned black bitch."

At these last words Grant started forword. His own anger had been brewing during this and it peaked it. John stopped him with his hand, "Not now... Later."

Grant looked at the retreating men and back at Sharon. Those parting words had jarred him. In all his lifetime he hadn't ever thought about Sharon and the Carson families differances from his own. His dad's touch on his arm shifted his thoughts for the moment.

As they began climbing onto the truck John turned to Grant, "Why don't you ride in the box? Sharon can ride in the cab with Deb and me."

Sharon softly spoke up quietly, "I want to ride in the back. I have caused enough trouble..."

Deb firmly replied, "Thats enough.Your like family.You haven't caused trouble."

"I don't feel like being cooped up in the cab.Can I still ride in the back?" She asked.

"If you want. Grant you still riding in the back then?" John asked.

"I think so. I can watch our backs better," Grant replied.

They all climbed in the truck and they went to the gate. The guard looked at John's weapon ticket and returned in a moment with their firearms.  
John passed a automatic AK-47,and the Sniper rifle into the back to Grant before pulling out.

They went 50 yards down the road and stopped to make sure everything was set. John got out and checked the tires. He was always suspicous of someone tampering with them and trailing along behind to take advantage of it.

"Hey look out!" Hollared Grant.

John looked up quickly from airing up the tires and leaped for the cab containing his rifle.

Behind them the gates of Blackjack had almost closed. Then a massive truck had rammed through it destroying the gates. It was followed by a smaller outfit. As it screamed past John recognized Johnston and Jake Green in it along with a couple others he hadn't seen before.

They turned their attention back to Blackjack. A pickup truck roared out of the compound in pursuit of the fleeing vehicles.

"Stop em," John shouted at Grant, "Give Greens cover fire. Im getting the hell outta here"

Grant racked the slide on his AK47 and slipped it over the top of the truck. The oncoming truck never expected this old junker of a grain truck to try and stop them.  
He aimed carefully and triggered a long burst, emptying the magazine into the grillgaurd and tires of the outfit.It swerved wildly before skidding off the road.

John gunned the engine and the truck slowly pulled out onto the road and began picking up speed.  
The occupants of the pickup got out and began peppering the retreating truck.Aiming at the box to hit any occupants inside.  
The bullets ricocheted harmlessly off the thick armor affixed to the sides.  
Not wanting to cause trouble and the fact they were soon gone Grant didn't return fire.

He crawled up to the front of the box and put a new magazine in his gun. He then slumped down on a pile of bags used to sack grain in and leaned against the truck box. The wind was whistling above his and Sharon's heads above the truck box.

He turned to Sharon and grinned, " Well... that was interesting."

She looked at him and smiled tight-lipped. She sat in the opposite corner and shivered on another pile of sacks.  
He looked at her and saw that she wasn't dressed as well as him. Obviously there really wasn't a need most times. But riding in the back of this old truck was a exception.

He took off his shirt jacket,"Here take this," he shouted over the wind.

She took it and slipped it on and smiled. She shouted back, "Thanks."

About a hour went by before anything was said.

Sharon looked over at Grant somewhat uncomfortably. She felt badly about what happened at Blackjack. He hadn't known that she was uncomfortable around men after so long.  
She crawled a little closer so she wouldn't have to yell

"I am sorry about back at Blackjack..." She started.

Grant waved at her, "It's okay. I understand."

She nodded, "Thanks...Now Deb won't answer me honestly. Will I be trouble to have around your place? I know you offered to take my entire family but...," She faded off thinking about her family.

"It will be fine. We got plenty. You won't be any trouble," Grant replied.

She nodded and went back to her corner.

Grant watched her as she sat back in her corner. His thoughts turned back to what that slave-trader had said at BlackJack.

Although it had never crossed his mind before it got him thinking about the world. Sharon's family was 2nd generation Indian. Her father even had been born in the US. But even with all that people

It sortof bothered him in a way. When the bombs went of the US had been engaged with a war on terror. The more he thought of it the more he was grateful that worse hadn't happened to Sharon. With her Indian background she had distinctive middle eastern features. With everyone scared of what happened it was logical to assume that many would be prejudiced against. Everyone was looking for a target after the bombs and much misplaced anger would likely be directed toward innocent muslims, even those who had been in the states for decades

The idea sickened him, but he realized it was the truth. During World War Two Japanese families had been placed in "Containment Camps"... In all actuality not far differant from Prisoner of war camps. During the first World War German-American families, some of them 3rd or 4th generation had their homes burned by rag-tag mobs. It was just something that happened, as stupid as it was.

As he thought back to Blackjack a thought chilled him. He had ignored it when he had first seen it. But quite visibly on several building there had been the symbol of a white cross lit with flames.  
It was a sign white supremacists were gaining ground again.

His thoughts were interupted by Sharon shifting her position and lying down on a pile of empty sacks.

Grant studied her. He felt terrible about her. Having her entire family killed. Fleeing and then being taken captive. Rage built within him when he thought of some of the things they had done to her. She had always been raised as a sister to him.

Thier families had been close for a long time before he was born. But even with all the other Carson's kids closer to his age Sharon and him had been the closest. She had been 6 years older than him but always treated him well enough.

Instead of the smiling, laughing big sister he remembered... There was a sober,terrified young woman. He felt like taking her in his arms and trying to comfort her, but he knew that would only make it worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it all. yada,yadda,yadda. Only my own created Characters.

Warnings: None.

Timeline: Bombs +61 Days (Episode Blackjack)

Series layout: This is set in the Chinook Series. It focus's around the Stout family 15 miles from a small town Called Chinook. Chinook is roughly 65 miles North of Jericho and 135 Miles south of Blackjack trading post.

Chapter series Layout:  
This is immediatly following a attack by local marauders. Dale Caflan was hit. That will be discussed later. Although some specifics arent mentioned in this chapter (Such as how they learned of Blackjack. and other stuff) will be covered later when I write the post-attack series.

Writers Commentary: I wrote this without slowly covering time until +61 days. I skipped to here because form here I can cover both directions (Post and Pre BlackJack) more easily than without this.  
For referance you might want to read "108 Gang", again before going further.

--

John was soberly driving the truck back towards home when Deb turned to him and spoke.

"John... Say something.. Aren't you glad that we found Sharon? You haven't said a word since we left Blackjack."

"Yeah... Just tired..," he replied.

There was silence for a few more moments.

"Is there anything I can do?" Deb asked.

John didn't reply. Instead he reached over and wrapped his right arm around his wife.

"Yes... Dont ever leave... After seeing what happened to Sharon... And...well. everything..," His voice trailed off.

She didn't reply but just looked back at him and squeezed his arm.

Finally after many hours on the road they pulled the truck back into the lane leading to their home.

As the truck pulled to a halt outside thier house Lori Caflan walked out from their neighboring house to greet them, "Did you get it?" She asked somehwat feverishly.

"Yes. And we got something else," Deb said with a smile. She motioned back at Sharon who was jumping down from the back of the truck.

Lori didn't say a word and ran up to Sharon embracing her. She then turned to Deb, "Could you give Dale his anti-biotics? I am going to take Sharon over to our house. We got some new clothes that would fit her and I can get her cleaned up some."

Deb nodded and then followed Lori to the old house.

John got out and looked at Grant. He was watching the women go into the old house.

"Something wrong son?" he asked

"Mad..," he replied turning to face John, "For what they did to Sharon...She said a little of what happened... I..." John cut him off.

"I know. But we will deal with that later. Help me get our equipment put away," With that conversation ended and they began putting away their weapons and the truck.

"SO," Deb started. Looking up from her dinner plate, "Where is Sharon going to sleep?"

John looked up, "I don't know.. After... Well... After I heard the Carsons were..," he stopped before he said dead although he knew Sharon would probably handle it," After I heard about them we converted their section of the old house into storage. It is completely full of supplies."

Lori Caflan Spoke up, "She could stay with us. We could probably cram another bed into Kyra's room."

"There is a extra room at the trailerhouse," Grant said, "It is not in the greatest of shape, but it would give her some privacy if she wanted it. It isn't being used. I know there is a mattress and blankets in there. All that needs done is cleaning out a few boxes of old stuff."

"Sharon. What do you want? It is sortof up to you," John said.

"I ain't going to impose. And I would appreciate some being alone," she looked at the other people around the table.

"Okay. You can go out there with Grant this evening. Anything you want to take?" Deb asked.

"No. Just those extra clothes the Caflans gave me.I don't have anything else."

"Okay... It has been a long day. Everyone is done eating lets all head to bed," Deb said.

Grant and Sharon got their coats and Grant picked up his carbine before heading outside.

They began walking down the road towards the old trailerhouse and circle if grain bins and fuel tanks it guarded.

As they got closer to the trailer Sharon spoke, "Thanks... I didn't want to say nothing to anyone else... I... Don't want to be around anyone. I want my privacy for awhile."

Grant shrugged,"No problem."


End file.
